


The Librarians Lust

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [19]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fondling, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucked Against a Bookshelf, Impressive Boldness, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Librarians, Library Sex, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in a Swivel Chair, Sneaky Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, vaginal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Tails takes a trip to the library to... well read. But the new librarian, Blaze catches his attention. Which leads to him making a mistake and getting held back by her. What will follow up?
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 1





	The Librarians Lust

**Author's Note:**

> So, here was my thinking process when I came up with this story. I don't know why, but I always wanted to make a fic where Tails and another girl have fun in a library. And I thought Blaze was the best pick to be a librarian since she is more of a quiet type. I know a lot of people would have said "Dude, are you fucking stupid? Why didn't you pick Whisper? SHE'S THE DEFINITION OF QUIET!" Well no offence, but I just like Blaze more, and it still technically makes sense. So I hope you enjoy this fic.

It was an average afternoon for Tails. He didn't exactly have much to do, his best friend Sonic was out on a date with his girlfriend and his other friend Knuckles was busy guarding the Master Emerald from thieves, and standing there guarding a big shiny rock wasn't exactly Tails's idea of a good time. He didn't even have any upcoming projects for any inventions or even an upgrade for his beloved biplane, The Tornado.

Seeing as he didn't have much else to do, Tails decided to go take a trip to the local library. It was the only place, besides his own workshop that he enjoyed spending time in. Every time he went there he usually read a random book about science and physics until the Librarian would shut down the Library and force the visitors to leave.

Tails was walking over there right now, with a bag over his shoulder, he had brought a bottle of water and his laptop in case he thought of something he would like to invent. He was going there to spend the rest of his day over there considering he literally did not have anything else better to do. He walked into the building and looked around, several people were quietly sitting at tables either reading or working on a computer. However Tails had realised it had been quite a while since he had last visited the library, there were several knew shelves with more books, and he realised the section where the science and physics books he liked to read were not there.

'Damn' he thought to himself 'Must've moved them, better ask someone for help.' He looked around for the librarian to help him find the books he was interested in. Yet he could not find the usual librarian he was used to seeing at the front desk, he wondered if the usual guy was even still here.

"Excuse me sir" said a female voice behind him "But you seem lost."

Tails turned and was struck in awe at what he saw in front of him. He was looking at a purple female cat with her hair tied up with a scrunchie, wearing a big pair of glasses and a white button up shirt, and a red skirt, which had a slender tail waving and slinking slowly behind her, to top her off, she was sporting quite a figure. He was struck by her beauty but quickly shook himself out of it before he did something stupid.

"Er... yes" he stuttered "Um... are you some sort of new librarian?"

"Yes" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"What happened to the previous guy?" asked Tails.

"Oh he just got bored with being stuck in a place so quiet" said the librarian "So he quit to do something more exciting. I think this job better suits me, I do enjoy the quiet. This is my first day."

"Ah" said Tails, trying very hard not to drop his eyes and look over her body "Well, perhaps you could help me? I am trying to find the section where all the science and physics books are."

"Go right down that isle of books" said the librarian, pointing at a certain isle "Look around the left side of it and you should be able to find plenty of books about what you are looking for."

"Thank you miss" he said, quickly going in that direction.

"Hmm" said the cat, looking at the fox in suspicion "What's with that fox?"

Tails quickly located the science and physics section of the isle he was in, grabbed a random book and found a table to sit down and read. But even as he opened the book, he found that he could not get interested in what was in the book. Instead his eyes followed the purple cat as she worked behind her desk, and occasionally left the desk to either help someone find a certain book, or scold a couple of people for being too loud.

He tried to distract himself by getting out his laptop, and brainstorming ideas for what he could make his next invention on. But as he typed on a document he still could not take his eyes off of the sexy cat. He was blissfully unaware of what he was typing.

This went on for the rest of the afternoon until late afternoon where the cat lady had called out that it was closing time. Tails was actually quite sad that the library was now closing, and not because it meant he had to stop reading. Being a good person and obeying the rules, yet still not taking his eyes off the librarian as she began to do some work on her computer, he put his laptop on standby and packed up his things back into his bag. He then swung his bag over his shoulder and made to leave, he was actually the last person to be out the door. But as he was about to step outside, he felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder and pull him back inside.

"Ow, what the hell?" he grunted as he rubbed his shoulder in pain.

He looked back at who had pulled him back inside. It was the librarian, and she was not looking happy, quite the opposite, she looked scathing and mad.

"W...What's wrong?" he said, fearing that she had caught him staring at her.

"I'll tell you what's wrong" she hissed "Stealing a book from the library is frowned upon."

"What?" said Tails, confused.

Instead of responding, the cat angrily whipped his bag off of his back, opened it and pulled out the physics book he had not even bothered to try and read because he had been ogling her. He stared at it in shock, he had been so awestruck by this cat's beauty he had accidentally put this book in his bag without properly borrowing it from the library.

"W...Wait" he said "No, miss, you don't understand..."

"Oh I understand alright" she growled "You find a new librarian working here so you think you can steal books from me without even noticing?"

"But I..." stuttered Tails.

"Well I have eyes of a hawk, and I will not let you steal from this place" she continued.

"You need to listen to me" begged Tails "I didn't mean to steal that book, I was just distracted."

"Oh what a pathetic excuse" she spat "Tell me then, what 'distracted' you?"

Tails did not answer right away, how could he tell this woman that he was distracted because he was staring at her. Sure, she might believe him, but for a bad reason. Being a good soul, he decided to tell the truth.

"I know this is going to sound bad" said Tails "But the reason I was distracted was because of you. I...I've never seen someone like you, your so beautiful and... well I think your really... sexy."

He had coughed that last word out of his mouth. He was starting to wish he had not said that, or at least worded it a bit differently because now the cat girl was staring at him in shock.

"C...Could you go sit down while I put this book back?" she said to him.

Tails knew he had put himself in a mess now, he was in even more trouble than he already was. He hung his head and went to go sit down back at the table while the cat girl went to replace the book on the shelf. She then walked over to the front door of the library and locked it, which Tails found a little strange. She soon joined him and sat down right in front of him.

"Now then" she said.

"I know... I know" he sighed sadly "I'm a perverted freak and you don't want me coming ba..."

The cat girl held up a hand to silence him, Tails shut up immediately. But then he noticed something, she was not angry anymore, in fact she seemed, interested.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked him "Do you think I'm sexy?"

"W...What?" he said surprised.

"Answer the question" she told him, peering at him over her glasses.

"Er... yes" said Tails "I do think your sexy and... pretty hot."

'What am I saying?' he thought to himself 'Why am I admitting all this to a girl I literally just met today? And why isn't she scolding me anymore?' The second those words left his mouth, he was surprised at how the look on her face had changed. It went from being a interested look, to a lidded eyed look. What was going on?

"And just what exactly about me did you find sexy?" she asked him, her voice sounding a bit husky.

"W...What?" said Tails, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Don't be shy" she said to him, standing up.

She walked over to his side of the table and pulled out his chair. She then surprised him by sitting down in his lap, her skirt hiked up her legs a bit and Tails could feel her clothed crotch press up against his crotch. She felt quite wet under there, and he suddenly noticed that he had un-buttoned the top button on her button-up shirt, showing a hint of a purple bra.

"M...Miss" stuttered Tails "What are..."

"Shhh" she whispered, placing a finger on his lips "I'll repeat, don't be shy. Tell me just what it is about me that you find so sexy."

"Uhh... well" said Tails "I think you are very beautiful. I think the outfit your wearing really empathises your body, which is quite curvy and sexy in my opinion."

"Mmm, is that what you think?" giggled the girl "By the way, I never got your name cutie."

"Err... Tails is my name" he stammered.

"Mmm, such a cute name for an equally cute fox" she giggled "I'm Blaze."

"Wow... Such a sexy name for an equally sexy cat?" said Tails, trying to flirt with her.

"Oh your such a cute fox" she giggled "So you really think my body is sexy Tails?"

"Y...Yes" stuttered Tails, finally dropping his eyes to check out the cat's body.

"Why thank you" she giggled, smirking at how he had dropped his eyes to check out her body "You know Tails, it has been so, so long since I've had been with someone. And since you like my sexy body so much, how would you like to have some fun with me?"

"Wait" said Tails "You mean...?"

"Mmm, that's right" cooed Blaze.

"Right here?" asked Tails "I dunno if we should..."

"Ah, no" she said, shushing him "My library, my rules. I know you want to anyway you pervy fox. Besides, the library's closed now, no one will bother us."

"O...Okay" said Tails "I guess I can't complain th..."

He was cut off again, when Blaze suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, eagerly pressing her body up to him and grinding her crotch into his. Tails's eyes widened as he felt Blaze hungrily kiss him and explore his mouth. It took him a little longer than Blaze would have liked for him to respond, but he eventually did and wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her back, trying to rival her roughness.

Blaze grinned and began to press into him more, she then quickly temporarily broke the kiss and began to quickly unbutton her shirt so that she could take it off, panting intensely from the kiss while she did so. Tails watched in awe as she fiddled with her shirt to get it off of her form.

"Don't be afraid" she said to him "Your hands can go wherever you want them to go baby."

"O...Okay" said Tails.

Blaze removed her shirt and showed off a black and purple bra, and her nicely toned stomach. Tails nearly gave himself a nosebleed upon looking at Blaze's upper body. She had curves in all the right spaces and there was more of her breasts peeking out of the top of her bra than Tails thought was necessary.

"Well?" said Blaze "Aren't you going to touch me?"

"Er... right" said Tails, shaking his head, making Blaze grin.

Tails's hands went for her breasts. The second his hands made contact with them she gave a soft gasp and gave him a wink. Blaze took hold of his hands and made him rub her breasts in slow sensual circles, making her give more soft pleasurable moans. She then released his hands and let him do the work, he did as she did, rubbing her breasts in slow circles, making her moan softly.

"Do you want to see the full package?" she asked him, reaching behind her.

"P...Please?" he asked her, not even looking into her eyes.

"Ahem" she coughed "I believe my eyes are up here."

Tails shook his head confusedly, and looked up at the cat, still not taking his hands off her partially covered breasts. The cat grinned at his reaction, this was going to be fun. She reached behind herself and Tails's ears perked when he heard a snap from behind her. She lifted the bra off herself, revealing her breasts entirely, and tossed away the fabric to who knows where behind her. Tails could now see her dark areolas and in the centre of them, her nipples, which were hard, erect, and begging to be pinched by him. He couldn't help but stare with his mouth slightly open.

"Pretty nice huh?" she said, giving her chest a little shake, making her tits jiggle around "Well don't keep me waiting now."

Instead of reaching up with his hands to grope her again, Tails wrapped his arms around her lower waist, and pressed his face into her big breasts. Blaze gasped as he licked gingerly at her left nipple, flicking his tongue over it gently, he then trailed his tongue all over her left breast before carefully nipping it with his teeth. He pulled his head back, pulling the hard nub out of her chest. Blaze moaned loudly at the feeling, it had been so long since her last romp with her last partner, and she was already enjoying this more than any other time she had sex, and they had barley scratched the surface.

"Oh, that's it" she moaned, pushing her chest out to him and pushing his head more into her tits with her hands "You feel really good doing that. Mm, don't stop cutie."

Tails's ears perked in confidence when she said that, he released her nipple and went for her other tit, giving it the same treatment. Licking all around the fleshy globe and pulling at the hard nipple with his teeth. Blaze's hands groped at the back of Tails's head, moaning into his ear to continue his pleasurable magic.

"Mm, oh yeah" she moaned "Are you enjoying yourself cutie?"

"Oh... yeah" said Tails, pulling away from her tits "Your just so damn hot."

"Aw, your so sweet" she said to him "Now, how about this?"

Blaze got off of Tails's lap, the only thing she was wearing now was her red skirt, and likely a pair of panties underneath it. Her hands went for the inseam of her skirt and she pulled it off of her sexy legs, showing off the purple and black panties she was wearing. She turned around so that her backside was facing him, and Tails found his eyes glued to her plump rear. Blaze then bent over, pushing her ass out towards Tails and her fingers grabbed the hem of her panties. Tails assumed she was going to pull them down, but instead, she yanked them up, wedging the rear of her panties in between her ass cheeks.

Tails's eyes popped out of their sockets at this. His eyes were transfixed on her butt as she shook it left and right to tease him. She watched his reactions and giggled, but her eyes were caught on his crotch. She had already felt his package when she sat on his lap, but seeing this was giving her a desire to jump on him and ride him all night long. Tails's erection was fully unsheathed from his crotch fur and ready to play, and it was huge. 'Holy shit' she thought 'Can I even call that log a cock?'

"Um... Blaze?" said Tails "Are you okay? Your just standing there... drooling."

The sound of his words snapped her out of whatever awestruck stupor she was in, realising there was a small puddle of drool on the floor where her head was hovering above. She stood up properly and turned back to Tails.

"I'm just fine" she said, walking over to him, pushing her panties off her hips, and kicking them away "In fact..."

Tails watched as the now fully naked kitty walked over to him and eyed him, or more so, his throbbing cock. She stood right in front of him, and he got a good view of her pussy, it was soaking wet. He didn't get to see it for long as Blaze dropped to her knees in front of his cock. She placed her hands on his legs and stared at the big, fat cock in awe. She adjusted her glasses to see if she was seeing correctly, yet her eyes and her lens were correct. She licked her lips in excitement, and took hold of the big veiny beast that she was supposed to call a cock.

Tails gasped as her gentle hands grasped his cock and gave it a firm squeeze. She rubbed it up and down, watching as the foreskin dragged up and down. She wondered how this huge thing was going to even fit in her pussy, never mind her mouth. Well, there was only one way to find out... but first, some oral work.

Blaze kept a firm hold on his shaft, and leaned in to take a nice long lick from it. She loved how he tasted and the moan he released was music to her ears. Tails twitched and moaned as he felt her tongue travel from his base to his tip. Cat's tongues were rather rough, kinda like sandpaper, yet when she licked him, it felt so good. Blaze grinned deeply at this and enveloped the bulbous head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked on the tip, earning more hot moans out of him as she licked up his pre-cum, suddenly becoming addicted to his surprisingly sweet tasting cum. Stroking the rest of his meat, Blaze continued to suckle on the head, flicking it with her tongue and lapping up more of his delicious cum.

"Oh... Oh wow" he moaned.

Blaze continued to suck the delicious pre from his tip for a bit longer, but soon began to go the extra mile by slowly forcing the enormous shaft down her throat. She could feel it invading her throat and slowly filling it. She could feel the tip of the big erection touch the back of her throat. She only managed to get a little bit past half way, as there was still a good chunk of his cock she had not been able to take in. Just as she thought. 'Well' she thought "Can't say I didn't try.' While she may have essentially given up, but she was oblivious to the fact that with a bit of force and effort, she could take this entire monster into her mouth. And that force and effort was exactly what Tails was capable of dishing out, she just needed to push him over the edge just enough for him to take command.

And it didn't look like it was going to take long. Feeling Blaze's tight throat massage his cock felt so good, and her tongue was still working it's lustful magic. Her hands have gone to his legs, gripping them firmly while she deepthroated him as best as she could. She was also enjoying herself, feeling his monster of a cock invade her mouth and tasting his delicious pre which was still flowing into her mouth.

Tails suddenly found himself wanting to force his entire length down into her mouth. Wanting nothing more than to fuck Blaze's pretty mouth. Blaze's eyes were closed in focus of pleasing his cock. She then trailed her hands up to her hair, which was still tied up and trailed her hands upwards and pulling her scrunchie out of her hair. She opened her eyes as it slid out of her hair and made it drop around her.

That was the final straw. Seeing a sexier girl now that Blaze's hair was down was all that he needed to suddenly grab her head and slam it down onto his crotch, feeling her lips touch his base. Blaze's eyes widened and she choked on the thick length as it's entirety was suddenly forced all the way down her throat. Her eyes rolled back as she struggled to breath, but to even her own surprise, she did not want this to stop.

Tails groaned as he felt his cock become enveloped in Blaze's tight throat, and her gagging somehow made it feel any better. The choking noises she made did slightly unnerve him though. But looking down she did not seem to want him to stop his dominant actions. In fact, she seemed to be trying to assist him by thrusting her head along with his hands. Deciding that she was liking what he was doing, Tails continued with his dominant actions. As he moaned out loud, Blaze's own moans were muffled by the big piece of meat that was being thrust in and out of her mouth. She didn't care how much it was making her gag, she loved it, and she loved how he was becoming more dominant.

With her movements being partially controlled by Tails, Blaze did whatever she could to make this sensation feel even better for him. She lightly grazed his dick with her fangs, moaned loudly causing sweet vibrations and dug her tongue into the slit of his tip whenever she got the chance. Her actions didn't go unnoticed as Tails was groaning even louder than before, digging his fingers into her skull and thrusting harder into her mouth. He could even hear another sound through his own moaning and the wet sucking sounds the cat was making, he could also here a gentle sound coming from her. She was purring, confirming to Tails that she was indeed enjoying this. The purring she made was rather cute, and it also egged him on even more. He cried out as he could feel something coming.

"Oh... OH GOD" he cried, thrusting into Blaze's mouth more wildly.

Blaze's eyes widened as she felt this sudden increase in speed. She could feel him getting close, his cock was throbbing madly in her mouth, begging to release it's massive load. 'Mm' she thought 'Yes, give me that cum foxy.'

Tails gripped Blaze's hair as hard as he could, pinned her mouth to his crotch and groaned out as loud as he could as he released into her mouth. Blaze's cheeks puffed out to their stretching point with one strand of cum. She tried to swallow the massive load quickly, only to mind her mouth completely full again, she tried her hardest to gulp down all that she could, but there was just too much and she gave up quite quickly, letting it leak out of her lips in large drops, down her chin, and onto her breasts.

Tails released her head and Blaze released his shaft with a loud pop and a moan. She quickly aimed it at herself and began pumping it, drawing out the big loads of cum easier. Tails cried out at her stroking as cum drenched her face, landed in her open mouth and covered her breasts in sticky white substance. She released the pulsing rod when it finally stopped releasing Tails's cum and began to clean herself.

"Mmm" she moaned licking up some cum that was dripping from her lips "So much."

Tails stared at the sexy cat, awing her transformation. How this girl could go from a professional, serious and stern librarian to this seductive, sexy and slutty kitty was a mystery to him. She was even sexier than before, now that her hair was down. She also looked sexy because of the cum on her face and breasts, and her glasses were even slightly lopsided. She did not fail to realise that he was staring at him.

"You like what you see huh?" she giggled as she cleaned herself "You know I love that you took control of that. It makes me feel safe knowing that I'm in the hands of a strong man like you."

"Uh, heh... thanks?" said Tails, slightly unsure of himself.

"Now then, I got to taste you. Would you like to return the favour?" Blaze asked him, pushing her cum caked breasts up to her face to clean it all off.

"Oh... um... yeah, sure" said Tails, realising what she wanted him to do know

Tails watched as she finished cleaning herself and stood up, she then walked over to the table and sat down on it. She slid herself up it so she was laying directly in the middle of it, while keeping herself steady with her hands. She then spread out her legs, to reveal her pussy to him. It was even wetter than what he saw earlier before she sucked him off.

"Mm, don't keep me waiting Tails" she said, using one hand's fingers to spread her pussy lips to let him see the twitching pink insides.

"Y...Yes Ma'am" said Tails, standing up from the chair and walking to the table.

"Please... just Blaze" said the cat "Formalities aren't necessary anymore, Tails."

"Okay Blaze" said Tails, taking hold of Blaze's legs. He slid his hands up her legs to her thighs and leaned his head forward towards the soaking pink folds. They were twitching in suspense, wanting him to thrust his tongue inside and lick the for all they were worth.

Parting his lips, Tails inserted his tongue into Blaze's dripping cunt. She moaned as the wet digit touched her lower lips and licked them. Tails slowly inserted his tongue deeper into her cunt, until he couldn't extend his tongue anymore.

"Ooooh, nice and deep in there" moaned Blaze.

Tails used his fingers to keep her pussy lips spread out as he licked at Blaze's sensitive insides. He twisted and swirled his tongue inside of her, licking up her leaking juices. Enjoying the taste, Tails began to eat her out more enthusiastically. Blaze clutched at his head to try and force him inside her deeper while squirming in pleasure.

"Yeeeeeeeessssss" she hissed "So good at eating my fucking cunt."

Tails felt her buck her hips into his face as he lapped at her pink folds and twisted his tongue up against her inner walls. She was clearly more sensitive than he was as he could tell she was already at the brink of cumming. Either that or he was better than he thought at eating pussy.

Even though her inner walls grew tighter, and thus made it more difficult for him to move his tongue around, Tails still managed and still made Blaze shiver for him. She ground her hips as hard as she could into his face, forcing his tongue as deep as it could possibly go. Unfortunately for her, his tongue would not be long enough to really hit the right spots. At least she already knew something that could, and she was getting more excited by the second from the thought of getting that foot sized erection inside of her pussy.

"Fuck. Oh FUCK" she screamed Blaze "I'm about to cum. Do it. Make me cum. MAKE ME CUM!"

Tails knew exactly what would really bring her over the edge. After a bit of searching, Tails's lips made out the sexy cat's hard, erect clit, the most sensitive part of her body. Giving it a single teasing lick made the cat scream and release her vaginal juices all over his face. As Blaze came more intensely than she ever had in her entire life, she wondered just how someone like this could make her feel so good. She decided that it wasn't all that important right now, because now they were at the biggest part of their fun.

"Holy shit" moaned Blaze "I don't think I've ever cum that hard before."

Tails began lick up her juices, but was a bit sad when she put a stop to his work and slid off the table. She then grabbed him, yanked his gloves off, forced him to kick off his shoes and socks. When she was finished taking off what little clothing he had on, she pushed him back into the chair and followed him to sit on his lap. When she was in his lap, she took no hesitation and began to grind her ass into his crotch. Tails cried out as his dick was squished by Blaze's sexy ass.

"Tails" she whispered needily into his ear "I need you to fuck me. And I need you to do it hard. None of that slow shit. Fuck my tiny, pretty kitty sluthole raw with that big, fat cock of yours."

Tails knew what she wanted, and she was clearly not taking no for an answer. But as the two of them continued their adventurous activities, Tails was filled with the urges to take this sexy cat. And nothing was going to stop him from doing it.

Taking hold of Blaze's hips, Tails lifted her up a bit and positioned her right above his cock. Blaze kept her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady as she helped him guide her hips to Tails's cock. She shivered as the tip of it touched her vaginal lips, ready to spear her. She was not prepared for the pleasure if having a cock this big inside her, there was no way she was backing out of this.

"Yes" she moaned, to egg him on "Give me that cock, and fuck me harder than anyone else could ever fuck me."

Tails took a deep breath and made sure that Blaze was positioned directly above his dick. When he was sure she was positioned correctly, he let go of her and dropped her onto his crotch, making her take the full shaft immediately. Blaze's eyes bulged from their sockets as she felt her inner walls stretched to the limit and she screamed out at the amazing feeling. Tails himself moaned out loud as he felt his cock become enveloped by her super hot, super tight inner walls.

"OH FUCK YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH" Blaze moaned, not knowing that she had begun to bounce herself up and down on his cock, making the big log drill into her deeper with each thrust. She could feel it bump the end of her tunnel every single time the full cock thrust back up into her. She kept her hands on Tails's shoulders and watched at how something so big entered and exited her pussy at such a fast rate. She had never felt this way with any of her past lovers. While they were alright in their own right, Tails stretched her to a breaking point, but it was more pleasurable than she thought. Every time that cock slammed into her as deep as it could, she felt a large surge of pleasure electrify her entire body, encouraging her to ride him even harder and faster.

Tails himself was also in a lot of pleasure. While she was doing most of the work, he even gave his own hips a couple of thrusts of their own. And his hands were not idle, he was running them all across her sexy body as she rode him, making her moan even more as she felt him squeeze her hips and her breasts before coming to rest on her ass.

Blaze moaned as she felt Tails begin to give her ass a lot of attention. She gyrated her hips more as she felt him squeeze her ass cheeks and rub them in small circles. His efforts made her bring her own hands to her breasts and begin to pinch and squeeze her erect nipple as she bounced on him more enthusiastically. Then he did something that made her jolt forward and wrap her arms around her neck and scream even louder than she was before. He had spanked her ass cheeks hard, making them jiggle and leaving big red hand prints on them. The pain that she felt was numbed by the tingling pleasure she felt as she spanked him.

"Oh fuck" she cried out "Again. Do that again."

Tails happily obliged to the sexy kitty's wish's and started to thrust himself up into her faster. He drew his hands back and smacked her ass harder, causing her to arch her back up and push her chest out into his face. Her bouncing breasts were pressed into his face and he saw a perfect opportunity to make her feel even better if that was even possible.

Blaze screamed out again as she suddenly felt her one of her nipples become enveloped in a warm, wet cavern and a long, wet digit began flicking and dragging itself over it. She cried out for him to keep sucking her breasts, keeping her chest pushed into his face as he thrust his hips into hers and spanked her all at the same time. Her hair was bouncing and waving in her face and her glasses looked like they were about to fall off her nose, but she didn't care, all she did was ride him even harder and faster than ever, feeling his great, pulsing rod scrape at her tight inner walls.

"HOLY SHIT" she screamed, she could feel her orgasm approaching fast "I'M GOING TO CUM. I'M GONNA CUM. OH TAILS, YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!"

"I...I'm almost there Blaze" he grunted, pulling away from her breasts, feeling his cock begging to release and Blaze's vaginal walls clench tightly at it.

"DO IT" she screamed "MAKE ME CUM. AND FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR FOXY CREAM."

With a couple more sharp thrusts from both of them, the two of them released a united moan of mind-numbing pleasure and released their orgasms into each other, well, more so Tails released his orgasm into Blaze, and Blaze's orgasm covered Tails's cock. Blaze's head fell onto Tails's shoulder as she felt the mind-numbingly good pleasure of her orgasm being reached and the amazing feeling of Tails's warm, thick, gooey cum flood her inner caverns. 'There's even more cum than before' she thought to herself 'This fox is a fucking sex God.'

Tails himself grunted and bucked his hips a couple more times, feeling the amazing feeling of filling Blaze's pussy and her warm juices squirting onto his cock. He took several deep breaths to calm himself as he felt Blaze do the same. Blaze weakly lifted her head to look into his blue eyes with her golden ones.

"That... was... fucking... AMAZING" said Blaze.

"Ssshhh" said Tails, placing a finger on his lips while grinning "We are in a library you know."

"Oh fuck the rules" said Blaze "They don't apply now that this place is closed. Thank you by the way. That's just what I needed, a good fuck."

"Who said I was finished?" said Tails, his grin growing wider.

Blaze suddenly realised that despite cumming a second time, Tails was still hard as a rock and ready for another go. 'No fucking way' she thought. She gasped as she was suddenly lifted up into the air, Tails carried her through the library to the nearest bookshelf, their mixed cum leaking out of her pussy and onto the floor and Tails's legs. Tails then pressed her up against the bookshelf and grinned up at her lustfully. She had to admit, she was loving this change from the somewhat shy fox before into this sex machine.

"So what do you say Blaze?" he asked her "You up for another round."

"Two if your up to it" she said, grinning lustfully at him.

"Deal" said Tails, mirroring her grin.

Tails kept a firm hold around Blaze's hips and began to thrust up into her again. Blaze moaned as he pounded him, thanks to their previous orgasms she was even more sensitive than ever, and she swore that her cock was even bigger than before if that was even possible.

Tails leaned his head upwards towards Blaze's and captured her lips in a lustful kiss of passion. Their tongues duelled together as Tails continued to fuck Blaze as hard as he could. But do to her being pounded harder than she ever was in her entire life, Blaze was easily overpowered and was forced to submit to him. Tails soon pulled away and Blaze began to speak as he fucked her.

"Mm, you feel fucking amazing Tails" she moaned "You know how to get me going and know which places to hit. OH... like that one."

Tails had just increased the strength in his thrusts, forcing himself even deeper into the sexy cat and bumping his cock against the very end of her. She felt the bookshelf behind her shaking behind her, and she saw a few books fall off the shelves, but she couldn't care less, as Tails's cock was hitting her at the very end of her tunnel again.

Blaze brought her hands up to her breasts and cupped them in her hands while Tails continued to slam his big, erect shaft deep inside of her eager cunt. Her hands squeezed and massaged her plump melons, she took her hard nipples in between her thumbs and pointer fingers and pinched them hard while also pulling them hard. This made her release even more horny moans than before as these feelings caused the pleasure to cause her body to almost go limp. She could feel her inner walls begin to clench around his shaft again, hinting that she was close to cumming again.

"Oh shit" she moaned "Tails. OH TAILS. I'M GOING TO CUM."

Instead of responding, Tails just tightened his hold around him and thrust his hips into him at a faster pace, making more books fall off the shelf and making Blaze scream his name even more. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist and braced herself for another orgasm that would likely never be topped by another man.

The two of them screamed out in pleasure together as they came all over each other again. Tails's orgasm was so large, that the first three shots filled her pussy, but the rest of it began to squirt out of her. Blaze threw her head back in bliss with her tongue flopping out of her mouth as she felt this, still cumming hard all over the fox's hard, erect dick.

"Oh my god" she said, giggling weakly "So good."

When Tails recovered from his mind blowing orgasm he panted hard and slowly lowered Blaze back onto the ground and pulled out of her. A loud slick sound filled the room and Blaze teetered a little on her feet. Tails helped her get steady and looked at all the books on the floor.

"Sorry for ruining some of your books" he said to her.

"Oh don't worry about it" she said, waving him off "I'll pick them up later. In the meantime, how about fucking me with that amazing cock of yours one last time before we call it a night."

"I'd be happy to do that" said Tails "The question is, how do you want to..."

Tails was interrupted by a sudden ringing sound at the front desk of the library. It was the telephone. 'What the heck?' thought Tails 'Who the heck would be calling at this time of night?'

"Oh shit" said Blaze "I forgot that my boss wanted to call me to see how my first day in the job went. I'm sorry Tails, but I need to take this real quick."

"Oh" said Tails, slightly disappointed "It's okay."

"Don't worry" she said, smiling seductively "Once I'm finished, we can continue."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hurried behind the front desk to accept the call. She sat down in her swivel chair and held the telephone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said "Yes, hello boss."

Tails sat back down into the chair and waited for Blaze to finish talking. But a sudden cheeky thought entered his mind. He wondered... his mind was telling him not to do it for the sake of Blaze's boss not finding out what the two of them were doing, but the more lustful and cheeky side of his mind took over. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the front desk.

Blaze watched curiously as her boss rambled on to her about how well she handles certain issues, but she was focused more on Tails walking behind the desk and right behind her. But her eyes suddenly widened as Tails lifted her up and sat down in the swivel chair, positioning his cock right above her pussy. She stared at him in shock and gave a gasp as he slowly inserted his cock into her pussy. She was quickly to silence herself before she moaned out loud, though it was very challenging not to. When Tails was fully sheathed inside of her, he began to slowly move his hips up and down, making the cock slowly go in and out of her pussy, which was now even tighter due to her trying to speak to her boss.

Blaze had to put a hand over her mouth while her boss was talking and speak as straight as she could with a huge cock in her pussy when he asked her how well she did on her first day. While she didn't want to alert her boss on what she was doing, she had to admit, this was extremely hot.

"N...No sir" she said, trying to speak normally "Troublemakers weren't an issue, I just told them to be quiet and went back to business."

She honestly wished her boss would say 'good job' and let her hang up. This was almost torture to have Tails go so agonisingly slow, she needed him to go fast, it felt way better to have such a huge cock fuck her fast instead of slow. Finally though it seemed that her boss was satisfied with what he heard and seemed to be ready to end the call.

"Okay" she said to him "Thank you very much. Goodbye."

She slammed the phone back onto the dialer before he could even say goodbye himself and gave all of her attention to the fox. Tails now stood up from the swivel chair and bent Blaze over the desk. He grabbed her by the hair firmly and started to slam his hips hard and fast into Blaze again. Blaze groaned in pleasure as the big, fat shaft slammed into her at a fast rate and her breast rubbed against the desk.

"You... Oooh, you naughty boy" she moaned "Teasing me while I'm trying to speak to someone."

"I saw an opportunity" growled Tails.

The two of them began to thrust against each other harder, making Tails's big fat cock slam into her as deep as it would go, and making both of them scream in blissful pleasure.

"Oh fuck" cried Tails "Blaze, I'm about to cum again."

"Me too" she cried "Tails, go at your fastest.

Tails nodded and moved his hands to her hips. He gripped them as hard as he could and went at his fastest, slamming into her at lightning fast speed, making the sexy librarian scream at her absolute loudest.

"GAAAHHHHH" they both screamed as they came together one last time.

Tails's cum gushed into Blaze and her juices splattered all over his cock. They created such a big mess on the floor below them, their mixed cum pooled out of Blaze and dripped in between their legs onto the floor below.

"Oh my goodness Tails" she moaned "You are such a stud at this... Oof."

Blaze suddenly had the wind knocked out of her as she felt Tails's weight fall on top of her. He had passed out in exhaustion, he had finally worn himself out from the intense sex, this made Blaze grin. She was satisfied now and decided it would be best to let him sleep, and take him home. But that was when she realised she did not know where he lived. She certainly wasn't letting him sleep here. That left only one option. Blaze gently pushed Tails off of her and into the swivel chair, moaning softly as the thick cock slid out of her pussy. She let him sleep on the chair and set to work on cleaning the mess they had made.

"*Yawn* Wow, I don't think I've slept that well in years" yawned Tails, as he woke up later.

Opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling, what he saw confused him. His ceiling did not look like that. Then he remembered that he had fallen asleep in the library after having some fun with Blaze, the new librarian. But it didn't look like the ceiling of a library either. Besides, he did not fall asleep in a bed, he was wrapped nice and snug in the bedsheets. Where was he?

"Awake now?" came a familiar voice. Tails turned around and saw that lying right next to him was Blaze. She was now dressed in a worn out shirt and pants, and her glasses rested on a table beside the bed.

"Blaze... er... good morning?" he said to her.

"Good morning cutie" she giggled, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Are we in your house?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said "But you passed out after all that fun we had and I wasn't going to let you sleep in the library. So I took you to my house. I know that's technically kidnapping, but I don't know where you live."

"It's okay" said Tails "Did you bring my things?"

"Yes" she said "Your shoes, socks and gloves are just on the floor beside you, and your bag is downstairs in the kitchen."

"Cool" he said "Thank you."

"You know how to get home from here right?" said Blaze, hopping out of bed and walking to a wardrobe to get dressed "I'm sorry but I have to rush off to work."

"It's okay" said Tails "I know my way around the city."

"Good" she said "Oh, and by the way... don't be afraid to visit sometime."

"Oh... yes" he said, nodding "I'll stop by."

Blaze giggled and waved at him cutely in goodbye, she grabbed a fresh button-up shirt from the wardrobe, a blue skirt and set off to go take a shower, swaying her rear from side to side teasingly as she stepped into the bathroom that was next to the bedroom. A flustered Tails, quickly hopped out of bed and pulled on his shoes and socks and gloves and went downstairs to grab his bag and set off for home.

Later that day, Tails couldn't help himself. He had to see Blaze again. Taking the same equipment he took the day before, he walked to the library that afternoon. Upon entering it and eyeing the front desk, there she was. She recognised him immediately and peered at him through her glasses, smiling sexually at him. He nodded towards her kindly as he approached her.

"Welcome back" she whispered to him, so that no one would hear, which was actually really challenging in a library "So have you come to read. Or maybe you've come for something else?"

Tails could feel her words drip with lust. It was clear she wanted another go with the fox.

"Sorry, I'm a bit too early" he whispered back "I know you don't close up in 4 hours."

"Mm, that's quite alright" she hissed "Maybe I can give you a little show while we wait."

"Won't people see?" whispered Tails, glancing at all the other people.

"Oh I won't get too obvious" she giggled gently "Besides, people are too wrapped up in their books. Go take a seat with a nice book and I'll give you something to enjoy for a good while."

Tails went over to the nearest bookshelf, grabbed a random book and sat down at the closest table and pretended to read it. His eyes wandered to Blaze, who stepped from behind the desk and began to walk around. She pretended to be monitoring the people for any troublemakers, but her main focus was on Tails. Tails stared wide eyed at her as he noticed the top button of her shirt was undone again, showing faint signs of a bra. She walked backwards and forwards, swaying her well-rounded rear, her tail sexually lashing from side to side, she had even stopped to bend down and pretend to pick up something, aiming her rear right at Tails. She wore no panties and Tails's eyes were glued to her plump ass and pussy, which was soaking wet. Luckily she was extremely close to his table and the only thing behind him was a wall, otherwise someone would have likely called her out.

Unfortunately, Blaze could not keep this up forever, as both she and Tails noticed that people were getting a bit confused as to why she was walking backwards and forwards all the time. She gave Tails a quick wink and went back to her professional attitude, walking back to the desk. That's where she heard her phone go off at her desk. She picked it up to see who was calling her, and then went into the back room to talk to her without disturbing anyone who was reading.

"Yes, hello?" she said to them.

"Hello Blaze" said the speaker, she did not sound happy.

"What's the matter?" said Blaze "You don't sound cheerful."

"Ah, I know I shouldn't be complaining about this to you" said her friend "But I was just so disappointed with my date last night."

"What happened?" asked Blaze.

"Well he said he would give me the loving I wouldn't forget in a long time" said the speaker "I was excited. But... well all I got was something that couldn't even satisfy a virgin girl. He was a complete loser. I didn't even bother faking an orgasm, I just let him finish with me and sent him away."

"So, all in all, not a good date?" said Blaze.

"No" said her friend "Listen I'm sorry to be complaining about this to you."

"It's okay" said Blaze "Listen, your my friend, I desire nothing else but to listen to your problems and help where I can. I'm really sorry to hear it didn't go that well, especially when quite the opposite happened to me last night."

"What?" said the speaker "I thought you didn't have a date."

"I didn't" said Blaze "I met this cute little fox named Tails at work. In fact, he's here right now. And, my oh my, he was just flat out amazing. I closed the library and had him right there."

"What?!" said the speaker "No way."

"Oh trust me" said Blaze "I had no intentions at first, I thought he had tried to steal a book. But in reality, he was struck by my beauty, so I rewarded him for his honesty, and I don't regret any of it."

"Wow" said her friend "I never took you for someone to be that naughty. Fucking a guy in your workplace?"

"Hey, the library was closed" said Blaze.

"I'm jealous" said the speaker "I wish my date could've provided me with the same fun you had last night."

"Hmm" said Blaze, stroking her chin "What if I shared him with you?"

"Wait, what!? Are you serious?" her friend said in hope.

"Of course" said Blaze "We can do it right here once I close up for the day? Would you like that?"

"Oooh, I'm already getting excited just thinking about this" giggled the speaker "What is this 'Tails' like?"

"Oh you'll see" said a grinning Blaze "Just meet us here when I close up, alright?"


End file.
